Episode 11 - The Dramatic Confession!
is the eleventh episode of the Aikatsu Friends! anime series. It aired on June 14th, 2018. Summary Finally, Mio begins to take action in order to form a Friends unit with Aine. She aspires for a dramatic situation like with Love Me Tear's already legendary formation story. While seeking the perfect timing to speak with Aine, for some reason, Aine seems to be intimate with Nako Ebihara, an idol from Nagoya--? Plot Ema and Maika have just finished unveiling their official unit name to Mio and Aine. They remark on how befitting it is of them before watching as the girls mention how excited they were after making it official. As they watch the girls express their opinions of their official pose, Aine brings up how fun it looks, and seeing her desire to form her own Friends unit, Mio appears to come to a decision. In her bedroom Mio practices asking Aine to become her Friend. But even though everything points out how perfect they are for each other, she can't accept just coming out to ask her. She wants it to be dramatic and meaningful; just like the origin of Love Me Tear. She gets up to read the passage about it once more. Karen and Mirai met shortly after they gained top idol ranking when they started attending Star Harmony Academy. But neither could take the final step to becoming true friends, until one day when Karen got an offer from the world-renowned producer and was to depart for America when Mirai showed up. She refused to let Karen leave, saying they needed each other in order to shine their brightest. Karen agreed and together their bond was officially started. As she ends the story, a delighted Mio decides her own Friends unit must be started this way as well. However she has no idea how to do a dramatic confession and attempts to try to figure it out. She calls for Coco and asks her help; but Coco gets flustered and assumed its supposed to be romantic. After being corrected she tries to help her out and suggests Mio go to the movie theater to confess and imagines herself asking Aine with a filmed request, followed by a game involving notes in various locations until Aine can find Mio. However, she deems both of them to be kind of silly and not befitting of what she had in mind. Coco promises to keep trying, then claims she is sure she figured it out, exciting Mio after she shows her. The next day Mio meets up with Aine and mentions a desire to spend time with her on Saturday. She has the day off- but Aine suddenly informs her of the plans she already made with her new friend, Nako, the girl she met while trying to find a brand a while back. Mio remembers what Aine told her about Nako, but as Aine shows her their recent conversation she can only express shock when the final text says "There's something important I want to talk about...". She didn't tell Aine what it was though. She then offers to let Mio come and join them but Mio refuses, saying if it really is important Nako would probably prefer if they were on their own. On Saturday Aine and Nako meet up with Mio spying on them from a distance. She can't imagine this secret thing being small for her to have traveled all the way from Nagoya. She follows them as they head to Aine's family cafe and watches as they have tea and a snack together. They are joined by Momone, who has come with some cake for Nako, and once again Penne is forced to lead her out of the room -which momentarily upsets Mio-. She continues on as they go shopping through town buying new clothes and cute accessories, and they stop through various locations with Mio fearing the worst by this point. As evening comes along the girls come to a fair going on. Mio recalls how this had been the spot Coco suggested for her- specifically the Ferris Wheel, convinced that Aine would surely agree. She assumes Aine was aware of this as the girls seat themselves on a bench, with Nako bringing up what she had planned on telling Aine. Mio sits on a nearby bench and tries to avoid being detected, and after hearing the girls bring up being friends despite the distance between their homes, she gets up to leave, sadly wondering if she can really handle knowing this. She thinks about the many times she's spent with Aine until now and realizes that Aine is the only one who can be her Friend, and taking out something, she forces herself to approach them and forces Aine up; allowing either girl to react when she suddenly pulls her away and towards the Ferris wheel. They board it and as soon as they begin to reach the top, and as Aine excitedly asks what she had planned on telling her, Mio begins to hesitate. Aine is very excited, and in the heat of the moment she accidentally causes Mio to drop the cards she had been holding and picks them up curiously. She sees they are a dress she designed, expressing surprise after Mio claims she made them for her. Fed up with this, Mio holds out her hand to Aine and requests they become Friends. Aine goes silent and Mio fears the worst until she suddenly gets up and embraces her. She is very happy, and admits to wanting to be Friends with Mio as well. They hold hands together as the Ferris Wheel slowly takes them back down, and upon landing they meet with Nako and explain to her what happened. She is happy for the girls and mentions how hard Aine has been working for Mio's sake and she ends up flustering her in the process. Mio apologizes to Nako as she assumed she had intended on being Aine's Friend- but she can only watch as Nako gets a text and runs off to meet with her own friend. Seeing their own success has given her the courage to ask a girl she is close with, and Aine explains how Nako came to get advice from her. Realizing that she made a big mistake causes Mio to express relief, and they return to school to begin preparing for the announcement event and performance. In this time they also learned that Nako was able to form her own Friends unit with the girl she went to ask, making them feel happier. Eventually, the girls sit down to try to determine a good name for themselves. As this is going on Mio works on designing her own coord for the upcoming performance. Aine admires her dedication and usage of some contrasting colors, and as they speak they suddenly come to the appropriate name. On the day of the performance the girls hold their cards and await for the performance to begin. Aine admits that she's nervous, but she's also really excited to begin this brand new stage in their Idol careers. Mio agrees and they run back to the changing area, putting on their brand new unit coords and appearing on stage to perform "Aikatsu Friends!". Afterwards, Karen and Mirai are shown observing their performance from a waiting room. Mirai remarks on how impressive they are for using a Friends Appeal their first time performing together as an official Friends unit and recalls how they also did it back when Aine performed for the very first time. She then sees Karen reading a book, and Karen admits to how much she loves reading about their own forming. Mirai remarks on this and brings up how that rumor of how they did it got out of hand- but Karen sees no harm in it. Lovely lies are okay like this sometimes. Aine and Mio stand on stage and officially announce their name: Pure Palette. Characters *Mio Minato *Aine Yūki *Nako Ebihara *Maika Chōno *Ema Hinata *Karen Kamishiro *Mirai Asuka *Momone Yūki *Coco *Penne *Tamaki Enjōji *Chiharu Hachiya *Ken Mayuzumi *Masamune Yūki *Nene Yūki *Kazune Yūki *Suzune Yūki *Yoshitsune Yūki Trivia * The Pink Partner Coord and the Blue Partner Coord make their debut in this episode. * The Friends unit Pure Palette is formed in this episode. Gallery Category:Anime Category:Episodes Category:Season One